Handheld showers are known. Further, handheld showers with magnetic docking are known. However, handheld showers with magnetic docking can accidentally undock. Additional mechanisms for securing handheld showers with magnetic docking are desired. Difficulties can be encountered in designing handheld showers with magnetic docking that are securely docked.